Mystery of the HQ
by Stewie.Rico-lover
Summary: The HQ as always has been home to the penguins, but do darker secrets lie within? and what happens when a cat appears out of nowhere, a doll is alive, a sushi challenge, and a whole lot of freaks are involved. who knows but me! XD


Amy: this is the first official story in where I tell HL's story…

HL: that's me people! XD

Amy: anyway now let us go on, and read for yourself! :D

Chapter 1: mystery cat

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Rico today was all alone in the base as the team was out to Marlene's for an invite. Rico didn't want to go so he stayed in the base, and decided to get some work done. He had cleaned the base's floors, walls, furniture, and fragile artworks. Now was time to prepare dinner. So he went to the fridge, and opened it; grabbing two whole fish, and setting them on the table. He pulled out his sushi knife from his stomach, and started cutting the fish into little small bites.

He continued this for several minutes till he heard the sound of a cow bell. He looked around to try and find the source, but nothing showed up. He shrugged, and continued cutting for three more minutes, and then heard it again. He pointed the knife up as he heard it three more times. He backed up against the wall behind him, and pointed the knife in every direction he heard the sound from.

Then a light meow caught his ear holes. He looked down in front of him to see a snow white cat in front of him. "Uh cat?" Rico said confused. "Meow" the cat repeated, and then started rubbing its head against Rico's leg. Rico seemed stunned at first, but then he picked the cat up lightly. The cat meowed again, and licked Rico's face. Rico smiled, and went over to the bunks where he set the cat down. "You have name?" Rico asked it. The cat seemed to understand as it shook its head no. "Oh…" Rico said confused on what to name it.

The cat purred, stretched out, and then lay down on Rico's bed. Rico smiled at how cute it looked, and then went back to cutting the sushi.

~ (2 hours later)

Rico heard the distinctive sound of the cow bell again. Rico turned to look at the counter, and saw the white cat sitting on the counter. The cat tilted its head; revealing a cow bell black collar. He saw a tag on it as well, and reached out to grab it. The cat stared at him as he did so. On the tag it said- 'HL'.

"HL?" Rico said with a confused glance. The cat nodded his head, and licked his lips. "Hungry?" Rico asked. HL nodded its head. "Hmm" Rico said as he picked up the cat. "Ah girl…"Rico said setting her down.

HL grinned, and looked at the sushi hungrily. "Okay" Rico said as he picked up a piece of sushie, and tossed it to HL. HL caught it in her mouth, and swallowed it whole. She licked her lips, and stood up for another. Rico laughed, and tossed her another piece. She caught it, and jumped up in the air. Rico smiled once again, and came over to her; picking her up. HL looked at him with a grin, and looked ahead to where they were going. Rico led her to his doll to introduce her. "Ms. Perky" he said. HL didn't seem to like her as she hissed at her. Rico looked down with a frown, but picked HL up again, and went to the ladder. He blew a kiss to his doll before he started climbing. HL glared at the doll as they left.

~ (the base when Rico and HL were gone)

Ms. Perky's eyes seemed to remain emotionless, but then her eyes flickered. She stood up in a swift moment, and looked around. "Kitty cat where are you?" Ms. Perky called. There was no answer. "Kitty cat?" she called again. "HL!" she called for a last time. "Ms. Perky didn't you see her leave with Rico?" her best friend fishy called. "What?" she said confused. "They just went up a while ago" fishy said. "Oh darn it… I was really hoping it didn't have to come to this…" Ms. Perky said mysteriously.

Amy: so do you guys know what will happen? Of course not! Anyway why did HL hiss at Ms. Perky? What did Ms. Perky mean? When was Ms. Perky even alive? Where did HL come from? Why is she here now?

HL: I look good in this huh?

Amy: -_- forget you ever heard that…


End file.
